


Thursdays

by Johniarty



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: CEO, Competing CEOs, Human AU, Incest, M/M, Thorki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28537545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johniarty/pseuds/Johniarty
Summary: They meet weekly under the guise of corporate negotiations. Neither has any plan to sell.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38
Collections: Thorki Secret Santa 2020





	Thursdays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dorkylokifan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkylokifan/gifts).



> I. Am so sorry. 2020 sapped every ounce of my creative ability, so this came out short. I tried to make up for it by making some very explicit mood boards (hence the rating). I love your prompt and hopefully I can come back and add some lovely filth later 🥺

“Mr. Odinson, your two o’clock is here.”

Thor glanced up from his computer, a slight frown furrowing his brow. His two o’clock? The calendar hadn’t alerted him - did he forget? No. There was nothing listed. No meetings, no lunches, no investor calls. 

“... Send them in, Mr. Skurge.”

His assistant bowed and exited the office. Moments later he returned with a tall, elegant man in tow. His black hair hung loose around his shoulders, soft and shining in the afternoon sun. Dressed in a suit of equal shade, his glimmering emerald eyes and pale skin stood out in stark contrast. There were creases to his clothes, not a single speck of dust marring his appearance. Sharp of feature, cold of smile, he came to a rest just behind the guest chairs and leaned upon his cane.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Odinson.”

“Mr. Laufey.”

Thor’s thick, heavy voice seemed to dominate the spacious room. 

“To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“It is Thursday, as I’m sure you’re perfectly aware. Our stock discussions always take place on Thursday - isn’t that correct?”

 _Hel_. He’d forgotten. Thor had been so caught up in the year-end reviews he’d thought it was Wednesday still. Sighing, he nodded and waved the other man toward the sofa. 

“That will be all, Mr. Skurge. If we need you, I’ll call.”

Mr. Skurge cast a curious glance at his guest before excusing himself. 

“I can’t believe you forgot! My, my, Brother. Is the stress finally getting to you? Perhaps you should sell Mjolnir Communications to me…”

Thor stood and crossed over to the couch, unbuttoning his jacket as he closed the distance between them.

“You’ll have to try harder than that, Loki. I’m not selling my company so easily.”

“No?” Loki asked as Thor leaned down over him. “A pity, then. I came willing to offer five million more than last time.”

“Ohohoh, no. No, Loki. You haven’t come yet,” Thor replied.

He gripped Loki by the tie and pulled him up into a rough, greedy kiss. His beard scratched the soft skin of Loki’s face, a pleasant burn as Loki let out a shuddering moan of pleasure. His brother’s slender fingers slid into his hair and tugged the hairtie free, coaxing Thor’s soft blond hair to cascade down around his shoulders. He crawled over Loki, strong thighs pinning him in place. 

Thursday was their day.   
  


  
  



End file.
